Damn Pink
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Sasuke podía odiar el color rosa, como cualquier chico normal, pero, teniendo a Sakura Haruno como compañera de curso, no pudo evitar tomarle cierto "cariño" a ese tono. / — Espera, ¿le viste las bragas a Sakura-chan? / AU. One-shot. SasuSaku 100%!


**Título: **"Damn Pink" (Maldito Rosa)

**Palabras: **1710.

**Resumen: **"Sasuke podía odiar el color rosa, como cualquier chico normal, pero, teniendo a Sakura Haruno como compañera de curso, no pudo evitar tomarle cierto "cariño" a ese tono. / — Espera, ¿le viste las bragas a Sakura-chan?"

**N/A:** Hola! Espero que les guste este pequeño producto de mi mente alborotada XD Hace tiempo que no escribo un SasuSaku. Así que, como ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Damn Pink.**

_Capítulo único._

**x**

**x**

**x**

Se suponía que odiaba el **_rosa_**.

O sea, cualquier hombre detestaría o sentiría cierta repulsión por ese color, simplemente por naturaleza, ¿verdad?

Era ridículamente fastidioso, pero esa maldita mezcla tan barata y femenina entre el blanco y el rojo, no quería salir de su cabeza, y atormentaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Estaba empezando a dudar de su supuesto odio hacia ese tono cursi, porque, últimamente, no hacía más que pensar en él.

¿Y si realmente llegase a gustarle?

Sería bastante patético, a decir verdad.

¡Mierda!

¿Pero qué estupideces se suponía se estaba debatiendo? En vez de completar las tareas. ¿Quién demonios se ponía a preguntarse si odiaba o no el rosa? Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Y, la culpable de aquella repentina idiotez, acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. Los saludó y sonrió, claro, a él y a su amigo, mientras se arreglaba el corto y laceo cabello **_rosa_**.

— Oye, _teme_…— su amigo rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Simplemente lo observó, al tiempo que se llevaba aquella lata de refresco a la boca.

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó el momento exacto en que habían salido al receso, y menos aun cuándo exactamente había comprado aquella fría _Coca-Cola._

— Sé que _te encanta_ contarme tus inquietudes…— ironizó el Uzumaki cuando se había terminado el platillo de ramen—. Pero te informo que, hace como tres días estás más callado de lo normal… Y eso que ni siquiera eras tan _normal_ que digamos…

— Hmp.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Gran_ respuesta…— murmuró—. En serio, digo, sé que prácticamente eres mudo, pero estos días he estado hablando con una estatua…— dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Sasuke suspiró.

¿Debía contarle acaso sobre su gran _papelón_ a Naruto?

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…— repuso su amigo/enemigo casi como leyéndole la mente.

Bueno, era Naruto…, o sea, un idiota con diploma. Pero era su mejor amigo y confidente, después de todo.

Mientras seguía pensando si decírselo o no, Hinata Hyuga, su compañera de curso – obsesionada con Naruto, por cierto –, como a veinte metros de ellos, saludaba a su atolondrado compañero, balanceando su bolso **_rosa_** al elevar los brazos.

— Tch.

El Uchiha rechistó.

¡Ya no lo soportaba!

— _Dobe_…— mencionó sin expresión alguna en el tono de voz. El aludido volteó al instante el rostro, casi desnucándose, y lo observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Has hablado, _de verdad_!

— Cállate idiota…— observó hacia los lados, y bajó el nivel de su voz, asegurándose así de que nadie más fuera capaz de escucharlos. — Te voy a contar lo que me arrebató la tranquilidad hace unos días…

Naruto, aún sorprendido de que su amigo fuera capaz de articular completa una frase tan larga, atinó a asentir con entusiasmo. Eran raras las veces que él decidía comentarle algo que lo incomodaba.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes, y masculló con visible dificultad:

— **_Rosa_**.

— ¿Eh?

Como era de esperarse, el Uzumaki no comprendió nada.

— ¿Rosa?— inquirió confundido.

— _Cabello_ rosa…— aclaró el azabache en un susurro, sintiendo instantáneamente una punzada extraña en la boca del estómago. El otro se acercó un poco más, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué significa?

— ¡Sakura, idiota!

— Ah…

El Uchiha se masajeó las sienes. Sólo a él se le ocurría contarle con acertijos una situación, además, vergonzosa alguien como Naruto. ¡Era _Naruto_, después de todo!

— ¿Qué sucede con Sakura-chan?— indagó el rubio, todavía más confundido que antes.

Involuntariamente, el rostro marmóreo del ojinegro, comenzó a adquirir un tono carmesí. Carraspeó antes de comenzar a relatar, con la voz algo entrecortada:

— Bueno…, la vez pasada, fui a la biblioteca, para… devolver unos libros…— todo le salió en un hilo de voz.

— Aha…— el rubio animó a seguir.

— Y… Sakura estaba allí…

— Aha…

— En eso, los libros que ella sostenía…

— Aha…

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?!— reclamó el azabache, haciendo retroceder a su amigo del susto. El otro, asintió enseguida—. B-bueno, se le cayeron los libros…

Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua; la tentación de pronunciar aquel "Aha", entre cada pausa que hacía su socio, era grande. Pero prefería oír la historia completa.

— Y…, cuando se agachó para recogerlos…— tragó grueso, para después mascullar entre dientes: —, mostró más de lo necesario, pues tenía falda, y…

— Espera, ¿le viste las bragas a Sakura-chan?

Genial. Para los asuntos pervertidos, Naruto sí que captaba rápido, y para algo importante había que estar como unas diez horas explicándole todo. Y, encima, se ponía a gritar como si fuera algo completamente normal. ¡Qué imbécil!

Sasuke asintió, todavía ruborizado.

— ¡Cielos! — el Uzumaki rió abiertamente—. Pero, _teme_, eso no es para andar de _emo_ toda una semana…— comentó palmeándole la espalda—. Quiero decir, ¡debe de estar buenísima! No me vas a decir que no te gustó…

— Hmp. — el de cabellos negros titubeó una milésima de segundos—. Si… si tal vez usara algo más **_decente_**…no me hubiera afectado…tanto.

Naruto se echó a reír.

— Déjame adivinar…— comenzó burlón—. _Encaje_… ¿verdad?

El azabache le dio la razón.

— Encaje. — confirmó.

— ¿Muy pequeño…?— investigó el rubio con una mueca pensativa.

— Diminuto.

— Color _rosa_…— se animó a afirmar el de piel bronceada, siempre sonriente. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

— ¡Claro!

No había necesidad siquiera de preguntar. Acaso… ¿se podía dudar de algo como aquello? Bueno, según Sasuke era un **_no_** rotundo.

El joven Uzumaki pensó por un momento: el rosa era un color _sumamente_ claro y, sumado al encaje…, debía de haber sido prácticamente transparente, o, al menos, traslúcido. Rió inmediatamente, con sorna.

— Te mató, _teme_.

Ciertamente, el haberse desahogado con su amigo, no había resultado tan fatal después de todo. Al menos, no **_todavía_**.

— Hmp.

— Y… entonces… ¿Quieres besar sus labios **_rosas_**?— habló segundos después el de orbes marinos, cuando su tono de voz _fastidiasasukes_ se vio activado.

— Cállate.

— Oh, vamos…— mencionó poniéndose de pie—. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo… Sasuke-chan…

Al recibir la mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke, las ganas de hacerlo sufrir aumentaron considerablemente en el rubio. El semblante molesto de su amigo, simplemente lo incitó a gritar:  
— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Vienes un momento?

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, y ya sólo se mantuvo al tanto. Observó a su compañero con suma cautela, y se quedó callado. Naruto no era capaz de llamar verdaderamente a Sakura para que viniera a que él le diera un beso, ¿verdad? Debía estar bromeando.

Sí. Eso.

Sólo una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

Cuando vio la sonrisa macabra formándose en los labios del rubio, el joven Uchiha sintió otra punzada en el estómago. Realmente _no debió_ haber confiado en él. ¡Era **_Naruto_** después de todo!

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

La dulce y melodiosa voz de la chica resonó en la cabeza del pobre azabache, proyectándose como un eco, una y otra vez. Tragó grueso.

— El _teme_ tiene algo que decirte…— informó el otro chico con voz pícara.

_"Dios, mátame"—_ pensó el joven.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— No, Sakura. — habló él seca y fríamente, lo cual no era muy raro que digamos en él—. El _dobe_ sólo está bromeando.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke!— animó su compañero de clase—. ¡Sólo tienes que decirle lo que me dijiste que querías de ella!

— ¿Eh?— la peli rosa lo observó entre interrogante y divertida, ni siquiera amagando a dejar de sonreír—. ¿De qué se trata?

— No es nada, en verdad…— mencionó entre dientes, procurando controlar las ganas asesinar al rubio idiota ahí mismo.

— ¡No te avergüences!— continuó su _supuesto_ amigo cabeza dura.

— ¡Sí, anda!— habló también la ojijade, muerta de curiosidad y ansiedad—. Dímelo, Sasuke-kun…

El aludido activó su modo-estatua. No estaba dispuesto a responder nada. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que sí a Naruto, cuando éste le preguntó si quería besarla! Aunque en realidad sí se moría por hacerlo…

¡Pero, demonios, **_no_**!

— Me dijo que quiere un beso tuyo, Sakura-chan…

Y ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, enviando al tacho todas las situaciones, como siempre. Arruinándole la vida de aquí para allá, con tan sólo abrir su asquerosa e imprudente _bocota_.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Y ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, quitándole lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, con aquella inminente despreocupación, haciendo una pregunta tan absurda como aquella. Además de enamorarlo, lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien como Naruto…, cada vez más estúpido.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Era hora de ponerle fin a las humillaciones, al menos por ese día. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo.

— No. — replicó—. No es verdad. Este estúpi—

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió cómo la bella chica había atrapado sus labios con los propios, impidiéndole continuar. Se había inclinado un poco más sobre la mesa, mientras comenzaba a besarlo con insistencia, trasmitiéndole toda la dulzura de aquellos labios que, efectivamente, sabían a cerezos.

Quizás el hecho de estar perdiendo la cabeza, podría ser recompensado con aquella dicha de saborear casi con desesperación aquellos pliegues de dulzura única, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con los mechones cabello rosa que caían junto a su rostro, y sentía cómo ella acariciaba su nuca con pasión.

Por dios. Esa chica definitivamente no tenía moral. Y él sentía que, después de aquel beso, terminaría igual o peor.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sasuke Uchiha se encaminaba con prisa a los vestuarios masculinos, pues tenían clases de Natación, y no se había colocado aún el traje de baño correspondiente.

Esa mañana, había conseguido novia de la manera que jamás hubiera imaginado hacerlo. Y, quién lo diría, la mayor parte era gracias al imbécil de Naruto.

Quedó estático apenas abrió la puerta de los vestidores. Sintió que perdería la vista en cuestión de segundos. _Maito_. _Gai_…

Allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba el raro – muy, muy ridículamente raro – profesor de Natación, con un slip exageradamente – tal vez demasiado – ajustado, color…, sí, **_rosa_**.

El traje de baño, hacía resaltar en el cuerpo de su maestro, la **_peor_** parte que pudo haber resaltado. ¡Y encima **_ese_** color! Sólo lo hacía verse aún más absurdo.

¡Por favor!

Sasuke juró que jamás se atrevería a humillarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Y, mientras salía del lugar, prácticamente corriendo, rezó a mil dioses distintos para que aquella _cosa desagradable_ no se le apareciera, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

— _Puto color __**rosa**_…

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Lol.**

**¿Nunca se habían preguntado qué piensa nuestro querido Sasukito con respecto al color de cabello de Sakura?**

**Bueno, como extrañaba tanto escribir de esta pareja, y no sabía qué cojones plasmar (ojo, la inspiración para mi fic Rock, amor y algo más, se ha ido temporalmente u.u pero volverá), esta estupidez fue lo que surgió XD. Aún así, espero les haya agradado.**

**Naruto sabeeeee. :3 Y, por si acaso, no me hago responsable de los traumas mentales que pudo haber provocado esa escena final tan... "linda". !No había necesidad que se la imaginen! (Un poco tarde, lo sé u.u) Lo que aún no pudo resolver nuestro Uchiha es si realmente odia o no el rosa... Yo que él, sí lo haría. :D**

**Muchas gracias por haberse molestado en leer. !No se vayan sin comentar, onegai! Pronto volveré con más SasuSaku y NaruHina, para aliviar mi alma llena de parejas crack. XDD**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un beso, y miles de Sasukes sexys para todas!**

**Matta - ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
